project_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg Prosthetics
Prosthetic replacements are generally mechanical replications for lost limbs or other extremities, powered by tiny extremely high capacity battery packs, that have the ability to link into a patient’s nervous system impulses to have a unit that acts much like the original in execution. The technology has also come far enough to create synthetic tissues that make the Cyborg Prosthetic appear to be made of human flesh and bone as well. The Prosthetics: Cyberkinetic Prosthetics have become a widespread phenomenon across many planets during the Space Age. Thus the technology for them has become streamlined and much cheaper to produce for the consumer. Consumer grade prosthetics are the staple of any Space Age society. In fact in most cases the surgery and creation of a custom socket are the most expensive parts of receiving a Cyborg Prosthetic. The Surgeon has to be both adept in Medical Knowledge as well as Mechanical Engineering. Connecting nerves to steel is no easy matter. A custom socket must be fashioned for every wearer of Prosthetic Limbs. The socket itself is a universal standard, so that if the patient ever needs a new replacement part in the future installation will be much easier. Socket types vary between civilian and military grade hardware. The socket itself does not mean parts can be removed at will either, the socket is sealed after installation so that the arm is for all intents and purposes just like the original. Mechanical Transplants: As with Prosthetics, Mechanical Transplants are no real substitute for the real thing and given that there are Organic Transplants available this process was created in a state of obsolescence right out of the gate. Mechanical Transplants refer to anything within the body that is not a limb. Such as, but not limited to, ones liver, heart or lungs. Many of the same side-effects associated with Prosthetic limbs occur here as well. Medication is generally required to be taken by the patient for the rest of their lives. The only real exception to this idea of obsolescence are Mechanical Eyes which restore function to ones sight once it has been lost. It does not amplify or empower one's sense of sight, it merely restores it. If anything they render your sight to a state of perfect 20 - 20 vision if you previously had vision problems. They act like high powered prescription glasses in that sense. Side effects and the necessity of medicine are still required here as well. Butchers “Butcher” is the slang term given to Prosthetic Surgeons. Butchers are essentially professionals whose job it is to replace missing body parts with mechanical alternatives. Creating and maintaining cyborgs is a long and complex process full of health related problems, so Butchers are generally both Mechanical Engineers and certified Surgeons with a degree in Medicine. If one is seeking Cyborg Prosthetics a Butcher is required in the process. Limitations: Cyborg Prosthetics are limited not so much by the hardware, but by the user. Organic beings are not built to have extreme variations of power between body parts. The body’s structure is how overall strength, speed and stamina are determined. You might have one extremely strong mechanical arm, but if you lift something that is beyond your bodies capabilities you are still able to sustain spinal injuries. Any change in strength would be marginal at best, and would only be the result of less exertion taking place due to the lack any organic muscle. Additionally, mechanical parts cannot exceed the predetermined and engineered strength it was design to facilitate towards. The body has a chance of rejecting the Prosthetic outright. Causing the patient to be required to take anti-rejection drugs either temporarily or the rest of their lives depending on the severity of symptoms. Prosthetic limbs have points of weakness where the socket or joints of the limb attach. A direct hit there could severe the electric magnetic impulses that are sent to the brain. Which can cause partial or complete loss of motor function as far as the Prosthetic limb is concerned. If the electric magnetic impulses are outright lost the limb will become limp and hang uselessly at the patient's side. If the connections are overloaded with electricity the limb will stiffen and lock up. Military Grade Prosthetics: Military Grade Prosthetics differ slightly, are much more rare due to expensive nature of their creation and complexity. A military grade socket is able to directly interface with most commercial prosthetics on top of any military grade components. An example of a military grade component would be a weapon mount (For a blaster pistol, a stun baton, or an electric tool that is able to be directly influenced by the nervous system. Power is still supplied by a battery pack located discretely in the limb. When a weapon mount is worn, most if not all convenience factors are not viable. The weapon is controlled by the nervous system, much like in general prosthetic limbs. A mechanical safety is put into place that needs to be switched on and off manually by the other hand of the wearer. This prevents the weapon going off accidentally. Generally the weapon aspect can be removed and interchanged at will, but the socket itself cannot be. Convenience Factor Overall Prosthetics were created to be as convenient as possible for users who have lost their limbs in an accident or otherwise. They are capable of facilitating towards basic user end functions such as: * Containing a small storage area within the limb itself for things such as tools, keys, etc... * Being able to directly interface with security chips, meaning your fingertips are that you need to access locked doors or terminals. * Built in slot for communicator that renders your device and the credit chip within it impossible to pick pocket. These functions dwindle the more the patient wants the arm to look like the original. Synthetic skin is pulled over the Prosthetic making it impossible to access without ripping the flesh aside which lacks any aesthetic appeal. Routine Maintenance Routine maintenance and care will be required of a prosthetic limb. The battery packs must be replaced every six months; and the unit itself must be cleaned and inspected for dust. It is recommended to visit a Cyborg Prosthetic Clinic routinely to ensure the maximum longevity of your newly purchased unit. Common Side Effects These side effects can either be temporary or permanent. Additionally, some can even be taken care of with continued use of anti-rejection drugs and/or painkillers. These Common Side Effects include: * Trembling in new Prosthetic hands or arms * Reduced Dexterity in newly acquired limbs * Limping in new prosthetic feet or legs * Reduced speed in limb * Joint damage where limb is located * Socket degradation * Weakness in joints where the prosthetic is attached * Overall joint pain near and around the prosthetic * Deterioration of organic tissue around prosthetic attachment